


【鸣佐】明撕暗秀01

by zwkg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwkg/pseuds/zwkg
Summary: 娱乐圈paro正文第一章，浴室play，一辆三千的小三轮www





	【鸣佐】明撕暗秀01

  
  
鸣人靠在床头，听着从浴室里传来的淅淅沥沥的水声，一时想入非非。

他鬼鬼祟祟地溜下床，往浴室门那边探头探脑地望了一会儿。很好，佐助刚进去不久，也没忘带什么东西，短时间内应该不会出来了。

他蹑手蹑脚地走到床右侧大约一米远的墙面前，轻轻拉开厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，一扇足足占据了一整个墙面的磨砂玻璃窗赫然出现在眼前。

那玻璃窗的马赛克效果极佳，只能看到一个大概的人形轮廓。然而令人吃惊的是，随着水汽的蒸腾，玻璃窗非但没有变得越来越模糊，反而逐渐清晰了起来。没过一分钟，浴室里的一切都纤毫毕现。

鸣人躺回柔软的大床，双手交叠垫在脑后，翘着二郎腿一副大爷样。他贪婪的目光死死地黏在佐助一丝不挂的美好胴体上，如果视线有实质，那佐助怕是已经被来回摸了无数遍了。

正站在花洒地下洗澡的黑发青年毫无异常地清洗着自己的身体，似乎对于自己正在被浴室外的男朋友正大光明地偷窥这件事浑然未觉。

他微微低头，温热的水流不轻不重地打在他头顶，顺着身体的曲线流遍全身，带走那些大团大团棉花糖一样的泡沫，再从地板上的小孔汇入废水管。

不时有一滴一滴的水珠在佐助的下巴和发梢处聚集成型，再在重力的作用下投向大地的怀抱。

许是热气熏的，他莹白如玉的肌肤渐渐染上一层淡淡的粉红。尤其是双颊，像是飞上了红霞，精致的眉目间妩媚流转，风情万千。

鸣人欣赏着这如画的美景，尽管已经和佐助“坦诚相待”过无数次了，但每次见到自家小男朋友线条曼妙的美好肉体，还是会毫无抵抗能力地被诱惑。

他刻意压低声线重重地喘息了几声，胯下的巨物早已精神抖擞、蓄势待发。犹豫了片刻，鸣人将手伸向了胯下。

今天《城》刚开机，为了第一天第一场戏一条过讨个好彩头，带土特意挑了戏份简单的一场作为开幕，所以两人都比较轻松。明天可就没那么容易了，明天的戏据卡卡西老师说是整部电影里最难的部分。他还好，就是坐在宴席上说说话发一顿脾气就可以了，佐助可是有一场非常激烈的马上打斗的武戏，还是个一镜到底的长镜头。

要是今天晚上没忍住……明天的戏大概得推后了。算了，为了不影响小男朋友的工作，他今晚还是和自己的五指姑娘相亲相爱吧。哀叹一声自己明明有老婆还得像单身狗一样用手解决。鸣人把手伸进裤子里，握住自己的小兄弟，半生不熟地撸动起来。

天地良心，他是真没怎么自己解决过。年纪太小的时候身体还没发育成熟呢，既没有那个概念也没有这个条件；等进入了躁动的青春期，概念和条件都有了，还没等他成为一代大魔法师呢，哐当一下男朋友就来了。都有可爱的老婆了要练的不应该是另一种技巧了吗？还要啥自行车啊。鸣人理直气壮地想。

正慢吞吞地弄着呢，懒洋洋躺在床上的金发青年抬头望了一眼浴室，想就着佐助的身子激发一下兴趣好早点完事儿。哪料到就这一眼，惊得他瞬间忘了自己手里还握着自己的命根子，下意识地猛地一抓，疼得呲牙咧嘴的。还好力度不大，要是再用力一点他怕是要满地打滚了。

佐助他居然……居然在给自己做扩张！

只见原本规规矩矩站着的黑发青年不知何时叉开了双腿并弯下了腰，左手撑着膝盖，右手搭在臀后，正笨拙地往那个藏在深深的股沟里的幽穴中塞手指。

他咬着半边下嘴唇，又细又长的柳眉微微蹙着，脸上的红晕更重了几分，不知是热的还是羞的，看着有些难为情的样子。本就红润的唇瓣被尖利的犬齿一压迫立马充血，鲜艳欲滴。

佐助的经验比鸣人还少，他从小就是一副禁欲的性子，几乎没有自亵过，平日里做的时候也是鸣人给他扩张。这会儿自己弄，完全不得其法，弄了半天才插进去两根手指，未剪的指甲还好几次戳疼了脆弱的穴肉，引得肉壁反射性地绞紧。

此时佐助这边的扩张算是僵住了，浴室外的鸣人也是狼血沸腾、欲火焚身。他死死地盯着小男友漂亮的、修长的、白皙如玉石的手指在那个他日思夜想的媚肉嫣红的洞穴内进进出出，呼吸愈发粗重起来。

这还能忍吗？不能！这要是还能忍下去那他就不是个男人！鸣人感觉自己脑子里那根明为理智的弦彻底崩断了。

老婆在自己眼前做扩张怎么办？急，在线等！

当然是扑上去艹一顿啊！！！  


浴室门被打开的“吱呀”声惊动了佐助，他飞速直起腰转过身，将第一时间抽出的右手背在身后，他虚虚靠着浴室的瓷砖墙，狠狠瞪了闯进来的鸣人一眼，故作镇定地问：“你进来干吗？出去，我还没洗完。”

然而即使没有在外面窥视到刚刚的那一幕，鸣人也能从男朋友透着十足的媚态而不复清冷的眉眼间看出不对劲来。

他瞟了一眼旁边的玻璃窗，从浴室里往外看还是一片只能隐隐约约看到色块的马赛克。很好，这块玻璃果然就像介绍的那样是块遇到水汽后便能单向从外向里看清的情趣玻璃，鸣人稍稍有点提起的心这下完全放松下来。

“你快点出去，我还要洗——唔！”鸣人直勾勾的眼神看得佐助内心有点不安，他又催促了一遍，还未说完的话语却被大步走过来的鸣人一把堵在了喉咙里。

鸣人狠狠一用力，把佐助往墙上压，将黑发青年禁锢在自己的身体与墙壁之间。他一手捧着佐助的脸，一手垫在佐助的后背，免得怀里的爱人和冰冷的墙面直接接触。

鸣人的舌在佐助的口腔内肆意妄为，一遍遍地舔过敏感的上颚，滑过每一颗牙齿，绞着佐助的舌用力吮吸。佐助刚开始时下意识地挣扎了两下，后来不知想到了什么，竟渐渐温驯下来，顺从地承受着鸣人仿佛无尽的索取。

一吻毕了，两人都喘得急了些。鸣人低低地笑了两声，他调笑道，“你说，剧组那些人会不会想到，在片场那么威风凛凛的大影帝，现在却在我这个白天被你骂得狗血淋头的小新人的身下承欢？”

佐助此刻才找到机会说话，他伸手揽住鸣人的脖子，在恋人惊喜的眼神中略微不耐烦地说道：“要做就快点，别磨蹭。”

然而愈发艳红的小脸将他的真实情绪出卖得一干二净。

鸣人假装不知道，故意去拿放在盥洗池下面的润滑剂，佐助赶忙拦住他。

“怎么了？”鸣人明知故问。

“不用了。”佐助硬邦邦地回答，却是眼神闪烁，连耳根子都开始泛红了。

“听话，小佐助。”鸣人安抚性地摸了摸他的背，继续装傻，“不好好扩张你会受伤的。”

“不用了！”佐助再一次咬紧了下嘴唇，他低着头，敛着眼，心里明显经过了一番激烈的斗争，这才小小声地开口，“我弄过了。”

“你说什么？鸣人这回倒不是装的了，他真没听清，佐助的嗡语比蚊子的声音还小，完全被花洒淋下来的水流声给覆盖了。

“我说，”佐助深吸一口气，害羞中带着点恼怒地提高了声音，“我已经做过扩张了！”

“哦。”鸣人示意自己明白了，意味深长地看着怀里勾着脑袋羞耻到自闭的男朋友，他家小佐助真可爱。

他将花洒取下，开到热水的最大档对着浴室的墙面喷，没过一会儿冷得有些刺骨的墙壁就变得暖烘烘起来。

确认墙壁已经不冷，鸣人便迫不及待地将佐助按在墙上，抬起恋人的两条大长腿搭在自己腰上，托着那两瓣浑圆挺翘的臀肉便一鼓作气长驱直入！

“等等——啊！”佐助被鸣人的突然入侵激得一惊，双腿下意识地盘缠在鸣人精瘦结实的公狗腰上。

他被鸣人一上来便大开大合的操干逼得说不出完整的话来，只能断断续续地吐出几个破碎的词语，夹杂在高低起伏的呻吟中，显得格外色气。

“嗯……啊，鸣人……轻，哈啊，轻一……嗯啊，一点……”层层叠叠的媚肉却一股脑全涌了上来，热情地侍候着入侵肉穴的阳物，“别……啊啊，别这么，呜呜……这么快……”

“啊啊！”被重重地碾过最敏感的前列腺，佐助不由自主地升高了音调，指甲在鸣人背上胡乱地抓挠，留下一道道纵横交错的血痕。

鸣人却恍若未觉，充耳不闻地继续大力冲撞着，两人的交合处发出激烈的“啪啪啪”声。

“呜，够了……呃嗯，够了！”佐助逐渐变得软糯的声线中隐隐带着奶猫儿似的哭音，“明，明天啊……嗯啊，还有……武戏呜……”

鸣人吻了吻他那双由于快感堆积而泪光莹莹的黑眸，潋滟的眼瞳在水光的衬托下更加明艳动人。金发青年宠溺地哄道，“好好好 ，依你依你。”低沉暗哑的声线性感得要命。

“只能……哈啊，只能做，呃啊……一次！”佐助睁着黑曜石般漂亮的眸子，被泪珠浸湿的眼睫如同被人细细含过一般，黏在一起，显得更为又翘又长。

“都听你的。”

得到保证的佐助终于安下心来，放松心神任由自己在欲海中沉沦。

然而，某人嘴上答应得好好的，当漫长的第一次做完之后，为体力不支昏睡过去的爱人清理身体的时候还是忍不住又要了他一次，然后便是第三次，第四次……

等到鸣人终于一脸餍足地抱着早就累得睡着了的佐助回到大床上的时候，遥远的天际已经泛起一丝微光，而那扇变透明了的玻璃窗，也由于没有了水汽而早就变回了一片模糊的马赛克状态。

嘿嘿，鹿丸推荐的这家酒店真不错。抱着佐助香香软软的身体，闭上眼睛酣然入梦的鸣人在失去意识前的最后一刻在心里给小伙伴鹿丸点了五百个赞。  



End file.
